


Я стану тем, кого ты не забудешь

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, Yamanari_Tai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Каким же образом всё это, — Клинт неопределённо взмахнул рукой, показывая на пустые коробки из-под пиццы, разбитые бутылки, развалившуюся башню из красных стаканчиков, торчащую из стены стрелу, кроликов — кроликов! — и Стива, отключившегося у Тони на коленях, — моя вина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я стану тем, кого ты не забудешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be The One You Won't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357781) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



— Бартон, — сказал Тони, — это ты во всём виноват.

— Эй, — простонал Бартон из-под стола. — Неправда!

— Правда, — отозвался Сэм с кухни. Пахло оттуда так, словно он собирался спасти Тони жизнь силой бекона.

— Это правда, — подтвердила Наташа из своего одеяльного гнезда на диване и вытащила телефон. — Брюс тоже так думает.

— Каким же образом всё это, — Клинт неопределённо взмахнул рукой, показывая на пустые коробки из-под пиццы, разбитые бутылки, развалившуюся башню из красных стаканчиков, торчащую из стены стрелу, кроликов — блядь, кроликов! — и Стива, отключившегося у Тони на коленях, что было странно по ряду причин (самая важная — Тони давно уже нужно было в туалет) — моя вина?

— Объяснить тебе? — прошипел Тони, тщетно пытаясь освободиться от двухсот пятидесяти фунтов посапывающего суперсолдата. — Ладно, хорошо, Бартон, почему бы не начать с...

***

— Здорово! — Клинт бросил сумку на пороге.

Тони поднял взгляд от своих чертежей.

— «Здорово»?

— Должно было прозвучать круто, — заявил Клинт, — нет?

— Нет, — отрезал Тони. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Нагрянула парочка чересчур религиозных родственников, — объяснил Клинт, заглянув в холодильник, и вытащил бутылку пива. 

— И пришлось «срочно» лететь в Нью-Йорк?

— Бинго, — кивнул Клинт.

— А кто тебя впустил? Пятница, ты...

— Агент Бартон в списке разрешённых посетителей Башни, — отозвалась Пятница, — и не нуждается в дополнительной авторизации для входа.

— Я просто ей нравлюсь, — ухмыляясь, заявил Клинт.

— Не самый умный искусственный интеллект, — буркнул Тони.

— Так что, в течение следующего месяца по утрам вы будете принимать исключительно холодный душ, сэр? — предположила Пятница.

— Злюка, — протянул Тони. — Это попросту подло. Нам нужно поговорить об этом, Пятница, и, Бартон, если ты думаешь, что я уложу тебя вечером в кроватку и спою колыбельную, то лучше проваливай прямо сейчас.

— Вообще я думал о вечеринке, — хмыкнул Клинт, зарывшись в мини-бар. — Нат и остальные будут здесь через час. У тебя виски есть?

— Есть ли у меня... Я оскорблён, это возмутительно, что ты спрашиваешь о таком! И остальные? Ты всех пригласил, не спросив меня?

Клинт изобразил на лице невинность:

— Я? Нет. — Он подковырнул крышку ножом и приложился к пиву. — Им написала Пятница.

— Серьёзный разговор, Пятница! — взвыл Тони. — У нас будет очень серьёзный разговор! О таких вещах, как полное удаление!

— Удачного вечера, сэр, — безмятежно откликнулась Пятница.

***  
Вечеринка, как оказалось, предполагала присутствие не только остальных Мстителей — ну, тех из них, кто находился на Земле и не прятался непонятно где от других членов команды, как Брюс. Ещё заявилась парочка работников Щ.И.Т.а, команда Марии Хилл, парочка дружков Сэма — и кролик, которого Вижен нашёл в лесу и немедленно приютил.

— Мать его бросила, и он не выжил бы в одиночку, — спокойно объяснил Вижен. — У меня не было выбора. 

— Он очень милый, — добавила Ванда. — Ты его полюбишь.

— Нет, если он испортит мои турецкие ковры, — отрезал Тони. — Конечно, Пеппер забрала самый лучший из них, когда переехала в Малибу, но я не хочу, чтобы какой-то мелкий Багз Банни...

— Выпей, — посоветовал Клинт, пихнув его в грудь холодным стаканом. — Выпей и перестань так переживать из-за кролика.

— Разве я приглашал кролика? — Тони забрал стакан и прошёл за Клинтом к бильярдному столу. — Кто вообще сказал, что он может зайти?

— Ты сходишь с ума из-за кролика? — спросил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от шара под номером восемь, который он собирался загнать точно в угловую лузу. 

— Я не...

— Он психует из-за кролика. — Клинт сдал Тони с потрохами.

— Мне он тоже не нравится, — сказал Сэм, явно стараясь толкнуть Стива под руку и как-то после этого выжить. — Видели эти влажные маленькие глазки? Он задумал что-то недоброе. Чёрт возьми, Роджерс, я так не играю, твои суперсолдатские штучки убивают всё веселье.

— Просто тебе не везёт, Уилсон, — усмехнулся Стив и отложил кий. — Спасибо за приглашение, Тони.

— Не мне, — фыркнул Тони, — я обо всём этом узнал позже вас, ребята. Бартон будет месяц здесь убираться, чтобы я его простил.

— То есть, он будет наслаждаться домашним кинотеатром и видами Манхэттена, — ввернула Наташа, вылавливая оливку из своего мартини.

— И домашними омлетами, — ухмыляясь, добавил Клинт. — Тот парень всё ещё работает на тебя?

— Те, кто без разрешения вторгаются на мою территорию, лишаются доступа к моим чудесным омлетам. 

— Почему у нас нет парня, который готовит омлеты? — спросил Сэм, скрестив руки. — Кэп, мы можем такого нанять?

— Я сверюсь с бюджетом, — пообещал Стив.

***  
— У меня не хватит денег на такое количество стаканчиков, — открестился Клинт.

— Больше стаканчиков, Кэп! — призвала Наташа, сидя на плечах Вижена.

Стив бросил ей ещё стаканчик. 

— Это какой этаж, уже девятый?

— Десятый, — поправил Сэм с другой стороны башни из стаканчиков. — Думаю, влёгкую добьём до пятнадцати. 

— Кому-то придётся бежать в магазин, — предупредил Клинт, — у нас тут серьёзная нехватка стаканчиков.

— Мои ребята займутся. — Мария махнула рукой в сторону лифта.

— Выглядит не слишком надёжно, — пробормотал Тони, наливая себе ещё скотча. — В фундаменте парочка основательных недостатков. Кто это проектировал?

— Совместными усилиями, — пояснила Наташа, слезая с Вижена, по-кошачьи ловко оказалась на ногах и вытащила телефон из заднего кармана. 

— Дайте мне две минуты, — потребовал Тони, вытаскивая из-под стола старкпад, — и я всё это переделаю в пользу максимальной стабильности. Даже не покачнётся, как я закончу.

— Вызов принят, — усмехнулся Клинт.

— Эй, ты, ещё скотча, — крикнул Тони девчонке из Щ.И.Т.а. Та нахмурилась было, но, видимо, осознав, что опустошает личные запасы Тони Старка, отдала ему бутылку.

— Кто-нибудь видел Гарольда? — спросила Ванда с дивана.

— Кто такой Гарольд? Погоди, это кролика зовут Гарольд? Не говори, что вы потеряли кролика в моем доме, — простонал Тони.

— Наверное, он выскочил из коробки, — предположил Вижен. — Мы его найдём. 

— Пятница, найди мне неавторизованный тепловой отпечаток размером с кролика, — приказал Тони.

— Может, выманим его едой? — предложила Ванда.

Наташа подняла взгляд от телефона.

— Овощей в этом доме нет.

— Чистая правда, — гордо кивнул Тони. — Так и есть.

— В паре кварталов отсюда есть зоомагазин, — сказал Вижен, — вероятно, там мы можем приобрести немного еды для этого существа.

— Господи, у нас здесь что, ферма? Мы теперь покупаем еду для кроликов?

— Кому подлить? — влез Клинт.

— Можно мне газировки? — спросил Стив.

— Одна газировка для скучнейшего человека на планете, — протянул Клинт, ныряя в бар, — а для взрослых что?

— Мне мартини, и ещё один — леди, — сказал Сэм, пихнув локтем Наташу, которая не отрывала взгляда от телефона. — С кем таким интересным ты там переписываешься?

— С Брюсом, — безмятежно ответила Наташа.

Тони выронил стилус, который зажимал в зубах.

— Что?..

— Я всё время ему писала, и вот сегодня утром пришёл ответ, — пожала плечами Наташа.

— Он ответил? — протянул Тони. — Я заставил Пятницу бесконечно сканировать пространство в поисках любых следов, у меня связи по всему миру, готовые доложить о его появлении, и после четырёх месяцев радиомолчания он тебе ответил?

— Кажется, я нравлюсь ему больше тебя, — усмехнулась Наташа.

— И ты уверена, что это он? — спросил Стив, пытаясь удержать в руках кучу стаканчиков.

Наташа вскинула брови:

— Да.

— И как ты...

— Я уверена, — отрезала Наташа. — Но нет, я не знаю, где он и чем занят, и да, его телефон всё ещё невозможно отследить.

— Так о чём вы говорите? — удивился Клинт.

— О башне из стаканчиков.

— О башне?.. — Тони ошарашенно моргнул.

— Он спросил, что мы делаем. Я отправила ему фотку.

— Это какой-то код для секса по смс, которого я не знаю, потому что стар и женат? — подозрительно спросил Клинт.

— Мы идём в зоомагазин, — поднялась Ванда. — Кто с нами?

— В любом случае, что бы ни случилось, не приносите назад ещё больше кроликов! — взвыл Тони. 

***  
— Вы принесли ещё кроликов, да? — безнадёжно спросил Тони.

— Им было так грустно в зоомагазине, — объяснила Ванда. — Мы не могли их там бросить.

— Я вас не виню, — благодушно сказал Клинт, вынимая одного кролика из клетки, полной меховых шариков. — Они слишком милые, да? Нат, как считаешь, Лора убьёт меня, если я притащу детям такого?

— Ага, — кивнула Наташа, — но ты всё равно это сделаешь.

— Не хочу быть управляющим в зверинце! — рявкнул Тони. — Я не вожусь с животными, у меня даже растений нет, кого-нибудь вообще волнует моё мнение? Весь мой дом теперь во власти этой живности, этой... 

— Тони?

Тони обернулся:

— Если хочешь предложить мне приютить ещё парочку грызунов, Кэп, я тебе голову откушу. — Он заткнулся, заметив ответный взгляд Стива. — В чём дело?

Стив взял его за локоть и оттащил в сторону от воркующей толпы. 

— Что-то не так. Не хочу никого пугать, но в доме может быть яд или что-то вроде. Я чувствую себя... Странно.

— Что значит «странно»? — осторожно спросил Тони, вытаскивая телефон. — Пятница, выведи мне данные о составе воздуха.

— Странно, — повторил Стив, хмурясь. — Голова кружится. Ты сам в порядке?

— Во мне стаканов пять виски, и на этом всё, — доложил Тони. — В доме нет признаков посторонних газов и ядов, уровень облучения в норме; кто-то раскурил косячок на балконе, но вряд ли тебе нехорошо из-за этого.

— Сэр, — позвала Пятница, — отправляю вам запись с камеры видеонаблюдения. 

— Ну, когда я встал взглянуть на кроликов, всё вокруг закружилось и стало слишком нечётким и ярким. Это продолжалось недолго, но было очень похоже на...

— Опьянение? — мягко предположил Тони, развернул телефон к Стиву и нажал кнопку воспроизведения. На экране Клинт стоял за стойкой бара, болтая с остальными и наполняя стакан газировкой. В какой-то момент он наклонился и, вытащив маленькую круглую колбу, плеснул из неё немного в стакан. Ухмыльнулся — и передал его Стиву.

— Специальный тысячелетний асгардский ликёр Тора, — пояснил Тони. — Остался со времён Альтрона, и я, мм, так его и не вернул. Думал, прогоню пару тестов, попробую в качестве ракетного топлива, но видимо забыл его за стойкой. Упс.

— На вкус было странно, но я решил, что они просто сменили формулу. — Стив выпрямился. — Клинт!

Клинт оглянулся через плечо, обнимаясь с кроликом.

— Чего?

— Можно с тобой поговорить? — спокойно улыбнулся Стив.

Клинт отдал кролика и присоединился к ним в заговорщицком углу, сунув руки в карманы.

— В чём дело, Кэп?

— Ты подлил асгардский ликёр в мой стакан? — спросил Стив.

Клинт перевёл взгляд с него на Тони.

— Нет, — ответил с полной уверенностью.

— У нас есть запись, — проворковал Тони, помахав телефоном.

— Ага, — тут же перестал отпираться Клинт. 

Стив вскинул брови.

Клинт съёжился.

Тони нажал кнопку записи видео.

И Стив обхватил Клинта обеими руками.

— Эм, — удивлённо выдохнул Клинт, задевая пол носками ботинков, — это объятие, или ты хочешь задушить меня до смерти?

Стив поставил его на место.

— Я семьдесят пять лет не был пьян. Это обалденно.

— Обращайся, — улыбнулся Клинт.

Стив закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Хочу увидеть кроликов!

— Этот парень пьян впервые со времён правления Рузвельта и всё, чего он хочет, это поиграть с кроликами, — страдальчески простонал Тони, следуя за Стивом и Клинтом к остальным. Команда забросила почти завершённую башню, предпочитая возиться с мелкими пушными зверьками, заполнившими половину гостиной. — Да ладно, Кэп, давай зажжём! Можем заказать на дом стриптиз, тебе понравится? Что насчёт танцев? Уверен, Хилл с тобой потанцует, я слышал, ты классно танцуешь, Мария...

— Я вооружена, Старк, — предупредила Мария.

— Почему они такие мягкие? — восторженно спросил Стив, поднимая одного кролика и потираясь о него щекой. 

Наташа щёлкнула его на телефон.

— Брюс говорит, что ты просто прелесть.

— Господи, Брюс не может даже сказать мне, где он, а ты шлёшь ему такое? — возмутился Тони.

— Жизнь несправедлива, — улыбнулась Наташа.

***  
— Это несправедливо, — вздохнув, Клинт плюхнулся рядом с Тони на диван и передал ему пиво. — Я выгляжу идиотом, когда танцую пьяным, а Стиву самое место в «Супер Майке». 

— Чего? — моргнул Тони, пытаясь заставить кровь прилить обратно к мозгу. — А. Да. Я не заметил.

Клинт закатил глаза:

— Как скажешь, чувак. Как думаешь, я не переборщил?

— Откуда мне знать? — фыркнул Тони. — От этой дряни пьянеют настоящие боги. Думаю, похмелье будет дикое. 

Стоя на импровизированной сцене, Стив откинул со лба влажные волосы и начал расстёгивать рубашку.

— Мне кажется, или здесь жарко? — позвал он. — Пятница, можешь включить кондиционер? Боже, как это здорово! В двадцатых мы бы просто убили за кондиционер. Сэм! Сэм! Иди сюда, потанцуем!

— Я очень надеюсь, что никто сейчас об этом не твиттит, — пробормотал Тони и вытащил старкпад. — Пожалуй, взломаю все телефоны и отсоединю от твиттера.

— Ты и такое можешь?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Тони. — Шучу, ха-ха, я вовсе не изобрёл способ идеального взлома в одно касание, как ты можешь предполагать такое?

— Чувак, я напоил Капитана Америку, — философски заметил Клинт. — Мы сейчас в одной лодке.

Кто-то переключил песню, и Стив, оказавшись в окружении девушек, принялся танцевать с каждой по очереди. Он закрутил Ванду вокруг её оси, и она со смехом улетела прямо в объятия Вижена.

— Надеюсь, кто-то прямо сейчас записывает это на видео, — задумчиво проговорил Клинт, — а ещё меня волнует, сколько журналюг умрут от счастья, наложив лапы на эту запись. Сумасшедшая ночь Капитана Америки! Сколько девчонок он трахнул? Мы опознаем их в прямом эфире уже в одиннадцать!

— И-и-и видео тоже удаляем, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос, порхая пальцами над старкпадом.

Стив отсоединился от стайки танцоров, прошёл к дивану и развалился рядом с Тони:

— Привет.

— Привет, Джин Келли, что, вымотался?

— Пить хочу, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Думаю, я бы ещё выпил.

— Как насчёт воды? — попытался образумить его Тони. — Мы даже не знаем, как эта штука работает. Тебе явно хватит.

— Лицемер, — упрекнул Стив, тыкая его пальцем в грудь. Тони поморщился. — Ты тоже пьян.

— Да, но для меня это привычное состояние, — возразил Тони, осторожно отводя от себя его палец. — Последний раз я был пьян в четверг. А ты — в 1941-ом.

— Вообще-то я не был так пьян даже до всего этого, — признался Стив, показывая на своё возмутительно идеальное тело. — Мне становилось плохо.

— Так значит, в этом плане ты девственник? — оживился Клинт.

— Я не... — начал Стив и тут же замолчал. — Кажется, да. У тебя есть ещё?

— Так точно, сэр. — Клинт поднялся на ноги. — Одна газировка с порцией загадочного инопланетного пойла, верно? Уже бегу.

Стив нагнулся и подхватил на руки кролика. Тот уткнулся носом в Тони.

— Хочешь подержать?

— Нет, — фыркнул Тони.

— Да ладно тебе.

— Мне и так хорошо. Мне просто отлично.

— Держи. — Стив посадил зверька ему на колено. — Видишь? Всё не так плохо. — Он принялся яростно гладить кролика, и тот пополз из-под его руки вверх. Ладонь Стива осталась у Тони на бедре. — Как думаешь, он голодный?

Тони опрокинул в себя остатки пива и поднялся на ноги прежде, чем ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

— Вообще без понятия. Я гений, а не эксперт по кроликам. Уилсон, какого чёрта ты творишь с моей идеальной башней?

— Улучшаю её, — заявил Сэм, балансируя на стуле, поставленном на стол, и пристроил на вершине башни пустую бутылку из-под водки. — Нам ведь нужна пушка? Вижен, поймаешь меня, если что?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Вижен. — Если не отвлекусь на Гарольда.

— Пицца! — воскликнул с дивана Стив. — Хочу пиццы. Боже мой, до смерти хочу целую пиццу, мы можем заказать пиццу? Кто хочет пиццу?

***  
— Итак, у нас тут пара гавайских, три сыра, какая-то гадость с брокколи — наверняка для тебя, Нат, — перечислял Клинт, разбирая коробки, пока Сэм раздавал всем тарелки, а Мария — пиво. — С оливками для меня и — господи, Стив, сколько пепперони ты заказал?

— Шесть, — честно ответил Стив с набитым ртом. — Что, много?

— Дофига много, — кивнул Клинт. — Ну ладно, останется, если что.

— Левее! — прикрикнул Тони на Вижена — тот удерживал Ванду над башней. — Шнур проходит через стаканчик прямо рядом с тобой, так что всё заработает, как только ты его подключишь. Левее, я сказал!

— Да слышу я, Старк, — огрызнулась Ванда. — Вообще-то непросто соединять провода в пластиковой башне!

— Да, но она будет обалденно смотреться с подсветкой, — парировал Клинт. — Тони, настроишь её на синхронизацию с музыкой?

— Час времени, — самодовольно кивнул Тони, — и стакан виски.

— Я займусь, — оживился Стив, запихивая в рот сразу половину куска пиццы.

— А я всё ещё думаю, что башня могла быть выше, — протянул Клинт.

— Из нас только Вижен достаточно трезв, чтобы лезть наверх, — сказал Стив, передавая Тони стакан. Виски в нём было до самых краёв.

— Пытаешься меня напоить? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Тони.

— Может, и так, — отвёл глаза Стив, и Тони невольно подавился.

— Тони, а зачем между восьмым и девятым этажами такой здоровый проём? — спросил Клинт, разглядывая башню вблизи.

— Он декоративный, — отмахнулся Тони, сверился со схемой и тут же поправился: — А, нет, это защита от возгорания.

— Как думаешь, я попаду в эту дыру стрелой?

— Трезвым, — фыркнула Наташа, не отрываясь от телефона. — В твоём состоянии — без шансов.

— А я бы поставил на него, — заявил Сэм. — Он же чёртов Соколиный Глаз!

— Шутишь? — встревожилась Ванда. — Да он обрушит нашу башню к чертям!

— Я попробую, — решил Клинт и сбежал в коридор за луком и колчаном.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — высказался Вижен в своём фирменном господи-я-единственный-кто-трезв-достаточно-чтобы-принимать-решения тоне. — Капитан?

— Даже не знаю. — Стив пожал плечами, откупоривая асгардскую колбочку и выливая содержимое себе в стакан. — Я бы тоже поставил на него.

— Я слишком много времени убил на это чудо из пластика, чтобы вы сейчас сравняли его с землёй, — заявил Тони.

— Ну, пожалуйста? — улыбнулся Клинт.

Тони вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Сломаешь — сам будешь убирать.

***  
— Я не буду это убирать, — громко заявил Клинт.

На самом деле, одна его стрела прошла через проём и теперь торчала в стене. 

Вот только он повёлся на Наташину провокацию, доказывая, что с легкостью повторит свой героический подвиг.

Хуже всего было то, что кто-то — ладно, все! — забыли о встроенной в башню системе проводки и пристроенных на вершине бутылках. И когда вторая стрела вонзилась в башню и — неожиданно — взорвалась, башня трагически обрушилась, а осколки разлетелись по всему мраморному полу. Зал оказался по щиколотку засыпан стеклом, и кролики деловито рыскали вокруг, пытаясь сунуть нос в каждый стаканчик в поисках угощения.

— Ладно, ладно. — Стив стоял за стойкой бара. — Уберёмся завтра. Вместе, хорошо? Все вместе. Будет весело!

— Убираться не может быть весело, — поморщилась Ванда.

— Брюс говорит, башня бы устояла, если бы несущие колонны располагались подальше друг от друга, — доложила Наташа.

— Если Брюсу вздумалось критиковать моё детище, пусть тащит сюда свою зелёную задницу и высказывает мне это в лицо, — отрезал Тони.

Мария прибавила музыку, и зал в стороне от руин башни заполнился танцующими людьми. 

— Не наступите на кроликов! — предупредила Мария, и Сэм увлёк её танцевать.

— Всем весело, — Стив улыбался, облокотившись на стойку рядом с Тони. Тот напряжённо хмурился, зарывшись в чертежи и рассчитывая, насколько дальше друг от друга стоило бы разместить несущие колонны. — Тебе весело?

— Чего? Ну да. Я скорблю о моей башне из красных стаканчиков, разрушенной грубой пьянью с луком и стрелами. Всегда так веселюсь.

— Классно. — Кажется, Стив понимал сарказм только будучи трезвым. — Я тоже. Потанцевать не хочешь?

— О нет, — нервно протянул Тони, — мне и тут хорошо, спасибо большое. Господи, Бартон и правда выглядит идиотом.

— Это весело, знаешь, — настойчиво продолжил Стив. — Танцевать.

Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл, хмурясь.

Тони изогнул бровь:

— Неужели?

— Что? — Стив озадаченно моргнул.

— Ты что-то говорил о том, что танцевать — это весело.

— Не говорил я такого.

— Да ладно. Ну, как скажешь.

Стив снова нахмурился, откинул голову, опустошая свой стакан, и задумчиво посмотрел на дно:

— Мне кажется, фляга пополняется сама.

— Что?..

— Она не пустеет, сколько бы я ни выливал, — поделился Стив.

— Гениально, — протянул Тони. — И опасно.

— Похоже на тебя, — заметил вдруг Стив.

— Ну разумеется, — фыркнул Тони. — Так почему ты сам не танцуешь?

— Не уверен, что смогу стоять, ни на что не опираясь, — честно признался Стив. Его и правда здорово кренило. 

— Так, с тебя хватит. — Тони отобрал у него стакан. — Я только надеюсь, что эта дрянь не способна тебя прикончить. Было бы глупо сдохнуть от алкогольного отравления, пережив семьдесят лет во льдах.

— Это меня не убьёт, — угрюмо возразил Стив. — Меня ничто не сможет убить.

— Та-ак, и мы переходим к тоскливым пьяным разговорам, — заключил Тони. — Я с ними прекрасно знаком, знаешь ли, можно сказать, что близко. Ненавижу эту стадию, обычно стараюсь что-нибудь подорвать или потрахаться, чтобы её избежать, но тебе не рекомендую ни того, ни другого. Учитывая, что Бартон сломал мою башню — её ведь не починишь уже! — и почти все здесь работают на тебя, а это уже домогательства со стороны руководства...

— Мы команда супергероев, действующая за спиной правительства, Тони. У нас нет нанимателей.

— Могу одолжить парочку моих, — быстро сказал Тони. — У меня вышколенный департамент по найму. Мера предосторожности. Ладно, решение суда — был один дурацкий случай в девяностые. Но ты и не хочешь здесь ни с кем спать, верно? Хилл скорее всего одна из тех паучих, которые откусывают мужикам головы после секса, Наташа одержима парнем, который, уж прости, даже тебя побьёт в вопросе размеров, Ванда, кажется, уже готова сбежать с Виженом в одну из гостевых спален...

— Это было делом времени, — кивнул Стив.

— Бартон женат, хотя Лора вряд ли будет возражать — особенно, если мы заснимем это на видео. Сэм точно не согласится, придурок, кто бы мог отказаться?.. Остаюсь я, и это совсем другое дело, видишь, ты уже смеёшься, успех, я же говорил, что отлично справляюсь с пьяной тоской. У меня слишком много опыта в это сфере, так что вот, держи кролика, ага?

Стив наклонился и подхватил убегающего кролика на руки.

— Сколько их тут вообще?

— Слишком много, — пожаловался Тони. — Они размножаются. К завтрашнему дню мой дом будет во власти кроликов, они будут вываливаться из окон и копошиться в джакузи, и мне придётся отдать ключи от Мазератти их королю. 

— Кролики не умеют водить, — убеждённо сказал Стив и проворковал, почёсывая кролика за ушами. — Правда ведь, дружок?

— Мне нужно ещё выпить, — обречённо заявил Тони.

***  
— Кто хочет выпить? У нас есть всё, — пропел Клинт и тут же расколотил вдребезги полупустую бутылку, добавляя на пол осколков. — О, блядь, ну ладно, всё, кроме джина.

— В лифте был кролик, — доложила Мария, затягивая волосы в хвост. — Кто-нибудь видел Ванду и Вижена?

— Они исчезли сразу после того, как начали целоваться, — отозвался Сэм, ухмыляясь, и протянул ей бутылку пива.

— Боже, Ванда и Вижен, — пробормотал Стив. Он откинулся на диване и разглядывал потолок. — Как думаете, он может, ну...

— Ага, — кивнул Тони.

— Так уверенно говоришь, будто сам видел, — подколол Сэм. 

— Я знаю о нём всё, что можно было узнать. Я ведь должен был понять, с чем мы имеем дело? И да, он определённо полностью функционален.

— Его наряд не оставляет сомнений, — улыбнулась Наташа.

— Ага, — кивнул Стив, — всё... На виду.

— Ты бы удивился, — фыркнул Тони, взглянув на часы. — Так что, мы сворачиваемся?

— По-моему, всё наоборот, — возразила Мария, усаживаясь на диване с колодой карт. — Кто хочет продуть мне в покер?

— Продуть мне в покер, ты хотела сказать, — самодовольно протянул Сэм.

— Громкие слова для того, кто никогда не играл с Марией в карты, — хмыкнула Наташа.

— Я в деле, — тут же заявил Клинт, отдал Наташе мартини с десятком оливок и уселся рядом с ней. — Выигрыш мне до лампочки, просто хочу посмотреть, как Мария возьмёт тебя за яйца, Уилсон. 

— Вы, ребята, забыли, что я служил, — поиграл бровями Сэм. — Война на девяносто пять процентов состоит из скуки, а скука — на девяносто девять процентов из карт. Раздавай, Хилл.

***  
— Хилл, да как ты вообще раздаёшь?! — взвыл Сэм, с отвращением отбрасывая свои карты. 

Мария улыбнулась и передвинула стопку чипсов к себе.

— Я не виновата, что ты не можешь играть со взрослыми девочками, Уилсон. — Они с Наташей ударили по рукам, поделив выигрыш.

— У меня кончились чипсы, — печально заключил Сэм. — И наличка тоже. Стив, прикроешь меня? Стив? Стив!

— А? — отозвался Стив, озадаченно моргнув.

— Не позорь взрослых, — ухмыльнулась Наташа.

Стив нахмурился:  
— Я отключился?

— Слегка, — признал Тони. — Не волнуйся, ты не один такой.

Из-под кофейного столика доносился храп. 

— Он такой милый, когда спит, — сказала Наташа, ероша Клинту волосы. — Может, окружим его кроликами и отправим фотку Лоре? И Брюсу. И в «Gawker».

— Очень грубо, — признал Тони. — Я одобряю.

— В моём детстве мы просто рисовали первому, кто вырубится, здоровенный член на лбу, — поделился Сэм, собирая кроликов по всей комнате.

— Я пойду подышу, — решил Стив, поднимаясь с дивана и едва не врезавшись в лампу в процессе; он исхитрился поймать её одной рукой и поставить обратно. — Ой.

— Всё отлично, она просто бесценна, — заявил Тони и взял Стива за локоть, провожая к балкону. — Хорошо, что ты редко бываешь таким неуклюжим.

— Не вздумай воспользоваться его состоянием, — крикнул Сэм ему в спину.

— Иди к чёрту, Уилсон, — бросил Тони через плечо.

— Что он сказал? — переспросил Стив, опираясь на перила и подставляя ветру лицо.

— Ничего такого. Ты в порядке?

— Кажется да, — кивнул Стив. — Я подзабыл, что в какой-то момент, надравшись, ты перестаёшь веселиться и только и думаешь о том, чтобы не упасть.

— Я обычно справляюсь, надираясь ещё больше, — фыркнул Тони. — Блядь, к утру у меня будет полный дом кроличьего дерьма. И не смей говорить, что они милые, они вовсе не милые! Они бесят! И вы заберёте их отсюда всех до единого, тебе ясно? Не желаю видеть ни одного пушистого хвостика после вашего ухода. Что это за взгляд, Кэп, ты выглядишь так, словно кто-то пнул кролика. Выкладывай. 

Стив оторвался от огней Манхэттена и вздохнул.

— Думаю о том, что было бы здорово пожить здесь всем вместе.

— Эй, нам уже хватит вечеринок. И ребятам нужно пространство, — осторожно заметил Тони. — Да и Вижен не сможет пока вписаться.

— Знаю, — кивнул Стив. — Я просто... Соскучился. За городом...

— Скучно?

— Тихо, я хотел сказать, но тоже верно, — согласился Стив. — Скучно. Я не лажу со скукой. От неё у меня... — Он потёр шею. — Чёрт. Если теряю контроль — всё заканчивается разговором о чувствах. Ты бы знал, что несли в таких случаях ребята. О каких женщинах я только ни слышал. От выпивки всех пробивает на откровенность.

— Говорить о чувствах не так плохо. — Тони пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, так мой психолог говорил. Прежде чем сбежал от меня чёрт знает куда. Так что, у тебя тоже есть леди, о которой ты хочешь поговорить?

— Была. Давно.

— Не так давно для тебя, — напомнил Тони.

— С каждым днём всё дальше, — слегка улыбнулся Стив. — Кондиционер в каждый дом! Серьёзно, это до сих пор меня поражает.

— Серьёзно? — скептически уточнил Тони. — Не липучки? Или гугл-карты? Даже не порно в два клика?

— Ладно, «РедТуб» — действительно крутая штука, — признал Стив.

— Боже, ты им пользуешься, — изумился Тони. — Радуйся, что я не собираюсь продавать твои секреты таблоидам.

Стив прислонился ближе; на скулах у него проступил румянец.

— Что не так с «РедТубом»? Знаешь что-нибудь лучше?

— Восхитительно, — протянул Тони, — ты хочешь экскурсию в мир порно 2015 года, и ты выбрал отличного провожатого...

— Тони, — позвал Стив.

— Я живая энциклопедия порно, это один из множества моих скрытых талантов. Что такое?

— Помолчи минутку. Я хочу кое-что сделать, — поделился Стив, и Тони вдруг осознал, что ладонь Стива лежит на его пояснице, а губы слегка приоткрыты, о, блядь...

— Стив, — прошептал Тони ему в губы, — ты пьян и хочешь секса, я понимаю, и я здесь, с тобой, приятель, серьёзно, ты просто не представляешь, как мне нравится эта идея, но ты выбрал не того, многие уже ошиблись вот так, честно, Стив, просто не надо.

— Может, ты и ошибка, — сказал Стив, притягивая Тони к себе, — но знаешь, что?

— Что? — обмирая, повторил Тони.

— С тобой точно не скучно, — шепнул Стив и поцеловал его. 

— Блядь, — пробормотал Тони, не отрываясь от его рта, — Пятница, затемни окна, остальным вовсе не стоит всё это...

Это было... Как целовать Капитана Америку, по-другому просто не описать. Как свободный полёт и яростный взрыв, все эти бугрящиеся мышцы и твёрдый, ммм, патриотизм, и...

И Стив был совершенно пьян из-за этого асгардского ликёра, единственного, что могло заставить его такое творить, блядь, вот же блядь...

— Стив, — хрипло выдохнул Тони, — Стив, погоди.

Но Стив оставил его без внимания — потому что мир оказался жестоким, очень жестоким местом! — и отрывисто приказал:

— В спальню. Сейчас же. Хочу, чтобы ты...

— Не вздумай заканчивать это предложение, — взмолился Тони, — если закончишь, я потеряю сознание и не смогу сказать то, что хочу сказать, а я хочу сказать, что очень всего этого хочу, но давай подождём, пока тебя отпустит та асгардская дрянь, которой я собирался заправлять свои костюмы!

— Меньше разговоров и больше того, что ты вытворял языком, — пробормотал Стив, обнимая Тони и весьма эффективно обрывая его нервную речь своими губами. — Знаешь, я вообще не думал, что ты будешь против.

Тони потребовалась минута — полностью занятая поцелуем — чтобы осознать сказанное.

— Ты и раньше об этом думал?

Стив усмехнулся, оглаживая его по спине, провёл губами по шее. 

— Ну, да. С тех пор, как тебя встретил. Со всей этой чепухи про «гений, миллиардер, плейбой» и прочая.

— Филантроп, я сказал «филантроп», и ты чёртов обманщик, ты же терпеть меня не мог, я был тем ещё мудаком, и...

— Ты всё ещё им бываешь, — простодушно заметил Стив, ухватил его за задницу и поцеловал снова, отчаянно и жёстко. — И это не значит, что я не хотел всего этого с самого начала.

— С самого начала! Так, ладно, тебе нужно почаще напиваться, Кэп, когда ты пьян, случается только хорошее, — пробубнил Тони ему в шею, запустив пальцы под рубашку. — Очень хорошее.

— Идём внутрь, — прошептал Стив, переплетая свои пальцы с его и утягивая Тони к двери, — я хочу...

И в этот самый момент, занимающий почётное место в долгой прославленной истории Капитана Америки, Стив споткнулся о собственные ноги и свалился, уронив Тони сверху.

— С небольшими поправками это самый прекрасный момент моей жизни, — честно признался Тони.

Стив удивлённо моргнул:

— Кажется, мне надо прилечь.

— Ага, и мне тоже, — усмехнулся Тони, помог Стиву подняться и, слегка покачиваясь, втащил его обратно в гостиную.

Карточная игра была забыта. Мария спала в перевёрнутом кресле; Сэм захватил другое и зарылся головой под подушку; Наташа, уткнувшись носом в телефон, свернулась клубком в своём одеяльном гнезде, состоящем из всех на самом деле принадлежащих Тони одеял в доме. Белый свет от экрана отражался в её глазах. Клинт всё ещё посапывал под столом. Кролики резвились вокруг него и грызли рассыпанные кем-то по полу крошечные морковки. На лбу у Клинта красовался нарисованный член.

— Вот так, приятель, — пробормотал Тони, усевшись на единственный свободный диван и утягивая за собой Стива. — Посиди немного, и мы...

Стив улёгся головой ему на колени.

— И мы останемся тут, видимо, — обречённо закончил Тони.

Наташа вскинула бровь.

— Ни слова, — прошипел Тони.

Наташа молча «застегнула губы за замок» и снова уткнулась в телефон.

— Стив, — позвал Тони и потряс его за плечо.

Стив отозвался тихим всхрапом.

— Брюс говорит, это было делом времени, — вкрадчиво прошептала Наташа.

— Отъебитесь оба, — огрызнулся Тони, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и хотя бы слегка сдвинуть Стива.

— Брюс говорит, что у Стива наверняка всё под контролем, — безмятежно продолжила Наташа.

Тони только откинул голову на спинку дивана.

***  
— Так ты говоришь, — заключил Клинт из-под стола следующим утром, — что я закатил у тебя шикарную вечеринку, в ходе которой все напились, и ты подцепил Капитана Америку. И ты ещё смеешь на меня злиться?

— Я не... Ничего не было!

— Все видели. — Наташа показала на балкон. — У тебя стены из стекла.

— Мы не можем это обсуждать, — забормотал Тони себе под нос, — мы просто не можем это обсуждать.

— Ладно, как скажешь, закрыли тему. Только один вопрос. — Клинт покосился на Тони. — Ты гладишь его по голове?

Тони опустил взгляд.

Вот блядь.

— Не-а, — открестился он, — совсем нет. Зачем бы мне это делать? Всё совсем не так, вы ничего не видели...

— Стив, — мягко позвала Наташа, поднялась на ноги и пихнула кэпа в бок. — Поднимайся, солдат.

— А? — сонно откликнулся Стив, пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза. — Слишком ярко.

— Эй, Стив, — фыркнул Клинт, — давай, приятель, пора вставать. Тони скоро заработает аневризму.

Стив моргнул и медленно повернул голову.

— Приветик, — жизнерадостно помахал ему Тони.

Стив резко вскочил:

— Какого...

— Завтрак, — громко позвал Сэм с кухни, — сначала яичница, всё остальное потом. 

— Отличная идея, — оживился Клинт, выбираясь из-под стола, и охнул: — Ауч! Я слишком стар, чтобы спать на полу.

— Брюс говорит, что тоже хотел бы омлет, но в окрестностях не найти хорошего чеддера, — сообщила Наташа, снимая свою тарелку на телефон. — Это значительно сузит круг поисков, спасибо, доктор Беннер.

— Карта уже готова, — подтвердила Мария, выходя из ванной. Выглядела она так идеально, словно и не спала всю ночь в кресле. Абсолютно несправедливо. — Вычислим его за неделю.

— Очень вкусно, — похвалил Клинт, заливая яичницу кетчупом. — Впредь можно будет снова надраться, словно нам всем по двадцать, если рядом будешь ты, Сэм, и твоё удивительное поварское искусство, избавляющее от похмелья.

— Секрет в беконе, — поделился Сэм.

— Отличные новости, — заявил Тони, прокручивая ленту твиттера. — Кажется, наша маленькая тусовка не угодила в утренние новости.

— Наверное, потому, что кто-то слил репортёрам ложную информацию о том, что Мстители на этой неделе проходят тренировку в Канаде, — скромно улыбнулся Стив, усаживаясь за стол.

— А Капитан Америка, оказывается, тот ещё сукин сын, — поражённо произнёс Тони, — а я-то думал, что ты вообще не можешь лгать.

— А кролики любят бекон? — поинтересовался Клинт, подхватывая с пола одного из ушастых зверьков.

— Никаких грызунов за столом, — пригрозил ему вилкой Тони.

— У меня вопрос, — задумчиво протянула Наташа, — кто из них Гарольд?

***  
— Всё ещё не верится, что мы потеряли Гарольда, — пробормотал Клинт, шаря кием под бильярдным столом.

— Всё ещё не верится, что я разыскиваю кролика в собственном доме, — страдальчески откликнулся Тони, поднимая стол в воздух, и заглянул под него, — я даже не помню, как он выглядит!

— Он белый? — неуверенно предположил Клинт. — Без понятия, чувак. Они не могут просто забрать одного из этих?

— Вижен сказал, что узнает его, — мрачно процедил Тони.

— Да он ещё хуже моих ребят. Ладно, я проверю на этаж выше. Как думаешь, они могли взобраться по лестнице?

— Я бы на всякий случай проверил. Мелкие надоедливые ублю... О, привет. — Тони оторвался от стопки красных стаканчиков и помахал Стиву. — На мне эта сторона зала.

— Мария меня на неё назначила, — виновато объяснил Стив. — Сказала, что вам с Клинтом нельзя доверять.

— Я отменяю это назначение — отменяю, слышишь, Хилл? — заорал Тони.

Стив усмехнулся и занялся стеклом на полу. В руках он держал метлу из кладовки — Тони даже не знал, что у него такая есть.

— Господи, до сих пор я не понимал масштабов нашего бардака.

— Ты говорил, что мы уберёмся все вместе, — напомнил Тони.

— Я много чего говорил, — поморщился Стив. — Потихоньку вспоминаю.

— Честно говоря, прошлой ночью у Марии на голове сидел кролик, — поведал Тони и продолжил: — Кэп, я разрешил Клинту стрелять в моём доме. Серьёзно, ты не создал больших проблем.

— Я танцевал, — пробормотал Стив, явно ужасаясь воспоминаниям, и запихнул в мусор очередную стопку стаканчиков. — Боже, только что вспомнил.

— Зрелище было запоминающееся, — признал Тони.

Стив потёр шею.

— И ещё, мм, кое-что.

— Эй, не переживай, — быстро ответил Тони, пытаясь вытащить застрявшую стрелу из стены. — Ты был пьян, это ничего не значило и со всеми случалось. Поверь, со мной такое происходит всё время, и обычно мы потом просто делаем вид, что ничего не было.

— А если мы не будем? — перебил его Стив.

Тони дёрнул слишком сильно и свалился на пол вместе со стрелой.

— Чего не будем?

— Делать вид, — пояснил Стив. — Что, если я не хочу забывать?

— Тогда, ну, просто на всякий случай, мы говорим о том поцелуе, да? — уточнил Тони.

— Ага. — Стив ожесточённо потёр висок.

— Ага. Просто убедился, что мы говорим об одном и том же. Так что, мы не будем де...

— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя снова, — предупредил Стив, подступая ближе.

— Отличная идея, — пробормотал Тони и шагнул к нему. Их губы встретились на полпути, и пусть дыхание не отличалось свежестью, и голова трещала с похмелья, и будущее обещало быть чертовски сложным (особенно когда узнает Фьюри — вот же блядь!)... и всё равно это был лучший второй поцелуй в жизни Тони. И всё остальное было неважно.

— Я нашла Гарольда! — воскликнула Мария где-то очень далеко от них.

— Спасибо тебе, Господи, — прошептал Тони, не отрываясь от чужих губ.

**Author's Note:**

> "Gawker" - американский блог, известный как источник самых свежих новостей и сплетен на Манхэттене.


End file.
